Numb
by TEAMJakeward101
Summary: "I've become so numb, I can't feel you there..." Songfic to Numb by Linkin Park. Draco one-shot. First Harry Potter fic. Written impromptu. Please tell me how it is! T for Violence, but if you are fazed by blood, don't read. Not for the average "T" reader


**Hey everyone. I was going to update, but then, listening to a certain song on my itouch, I decided to write this. Spur of the moment-I haven't even read over it once I wrote it, I just added an author's note. My first Harry Potter story. I wanted my first story to be a Dramione, but I ended up with this popping into my head. Sorry for the errors.**

**Title: Numb**

**Author: Hmmm...you must have no idea...**

**Characters: Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy (NOT a slash. In fact, very opposite)**

**Pairing: None, it is a Draco one-shot.**

**Words: 2,430**

**Genre of Song: Alternative Rock, my favorite**

**You should listen to the song. One of my favorites by this artist.**

**So here we go to my songfic to the song:**

**_Numb_**

**_By Linkin Park_**

Warning: Torture, themes of violent child abuse

_

* * *

_

Draco slammed his fists against the wall, shuddering in silent screams. He yanked his platinum blonde hair, and slid down the cool, bare bedpost of his elegant room. Wincing, as his deep wounds stung beneath his skin, he grabbed the nearest thing on his bed.

A picture.

Of him, Narcissa, and Lucius.

Of Draco, his loving mother, and _him_

With an animalistic screech, Draco tore the picture in half in frustration.

"Bastard!"

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_  
_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

Why did he have to do this? Why could Lucius just leave him and his mother alone? What did he want from him? Millions of questions raced through Draco's mind. He collapsed on his bed, the soft, feathery, expensive sheets catching him gently. Closing his eyes softly, Draco felt around for his wand. Feeling the familiar smoothness of the wand, he ripped his bloodstained, pale shirt open, the buttons popping loudly in the silence. Pointing his wand to his chest, he murmured soft words emotionlessly, healing the deep gashes and bruises, acting as if nothing and happened.

_I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes..._

Draco had defied him again tonight. He had refused the mark. Last time he defied his father, it was something quite small, and he got off with a few bouts of the Cruciatus curse. But, tonight, he had refused something that symbolized his to-be replication of his father.

The Dark Mark.

Two simple words, but they held so much meaning to Draco. He ignored the blood seeping into his satin sheets-he would deal with it later.

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_  
_Every step that I take, is another mistake, to you..._  
_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

Draco reminisced the memories of that night. Another of those many, torture filled, painful nights...

HE walked down the corridor, black robes billowing behind his cold and sharp figure. Long blonde strands scattered around, he gazed around with his cool icy eyes, looking for Draco.

Draco was sitting there, absentmindedly playing with a charmed snitch, nonchalantly catching the golden ball with his hands. Lucius burst through the doors, and Draco payed no heed, seeming to be absorbed in his little game.

Seeming to be absorbed. In reality, Draco's mind was spinning with revulsion. But, he ignored his _father_, Lucius. He was numb.

_I've, become so numb, I can't feel you there,_  
_Become so tired, so much more aware,_  
_I'm becoming this, all I want to do,_  
_Is be more like me, and be less like you..._

Draco honestly didn't want to be like his father. But, he looked up, after Lucius pointedly cleared his throat.

"Well, Draco, we have some good news on our hands," he said icily, a crooked smirk forming on his face. Draco stared at him numbly. Lucius's smirk disappeared, and he struck Draco in the face with his beloved, serpent engraved cane.

"Don't look at me like that," Lucius snarled. Draco ignored the steady drip of blood that was trailing down his face from the large, open gash on his cheek. Ignoring Draco, Lucius spoke.

"You are getting the Dark Mark this week. The Dark Lord has approved of you, and you are now among his ranks." When Draco didn't react, Lucius frowned. "Well, boy?"

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_  
_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control_

Lucius started to walk out of the room, confident that his son would have chosen.

"No," came a whispered voice, cracking at the end. Lucius froze. His blood chilled, and he slowly turned around, his icy eyes darkening. His lips tightened into a line, and snarled one word.

"_What?_"

"I said no," Draco replied calmly, and bravely. His voice rung out clear in the stone hallways of Malfoy Manor.

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_  
_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

Lucius felt enraged. No, he felt _murderous_. Had he not trained the useless piece of filth enough? Where did he get the guts to say this, so outright, to Lucius, when Lucius had instilled such hate and abuse into Draco? Howling, he grabbed Draco by the front of his robes and slammed him to the ground.

"_Crucio,_" he snarled, Draco twisting with pain. But, Draco did not scream. No, he was too accustomed to the Cruciatus curse. This was a daily method by now. It did not hurt as much as it used to.

"Is it the Potter boy? Has he been teaching you this traitorous words?" Lucius yelled, using his wand to slam Draco repeatedly against the stone wall. Draco didn't utter a sound. Lucius sighed. Draco needed more breaking in. Within seconds, he apparated both of them to the bottom level of the dungeon in the Malfoy Manor.

The bottom level of the dungeon was one that no one wanted to be in. All wished death, than be tortured by a death eater in this bottom level. Draco usually got tortured in the other levels, and had been tortured in here only a few times. No one else, in all existence, had been tortured in the bottom level. There were elaborate devices. Ones that were too dark to be mentioned.

Lucius gritted his teeth at the lack of response. Leaning down by his face, he pointed his wand at Draco's eyes. "_Conjuctivitis!" _

His eyelids crusted together and pain ran through his head as he felt like screaming out in torment. His face felt like it was melting. His eyes were burning severely.

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_  
_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_  
_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_  
_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

After combining the Cruciatus and the Conjuctivitis curse together, Draco lay sprawled on the floor, random muscles twitching from the Cruciatus. His breathing was shallow, and it came out in gasps. He shook his head in disgust.

"You're a disgrace." Using his leg to kick him over, he stared down at him. "It's pathetic how much you look like me and yet your every action is the complete opposite of my own." His lip curled. "I can't stand to look at you."

Sighing, he exclaimed, "**Incendio!**

Draco's body broke out in flames. He wondered for a second if maybe dying would be better than hoping to live. As the fiery pain seared his flesh, he decided not to scream. Not to give Lucius the satisfaction. Instead, he clenched his jaw, held his breath, and stared up at the cold, dead eyes of the father who watched him as he burned.

_I've, become so numb, I can't feel you there,_  
_Become so tired, so much more aware_

Draco didn't want this anymore. But, he could only convulse violently as his father brutally combined the curse that was burning him with the Cruciatus. He chewed at his lip to keep from screaming, and the skin broke, leaving blood pooling in his mouth.

"_Sectumsempra!"_ Draco gasped as gashes appeared all over his body. He fell backward, unintentionally landing on top of a spiked bed which Lucius had coincidentally set out. Draco wished that Lucius would have silenced him with his wand, so Draco wouldn't have to make such an effort not to scream. Falling forward in to a pool of his own blood on the floor, Draco glared at Lucius with hatred before he collapsed weakly.

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do,_  
_Is be more like me, and be less like you_

_"Ennervate_," Lucius calmly stated. Draco needed to be tortured more so he would break. With a quick wave of his wand, the blood flowing freely was stopped, and Draco woke up with a shudder.

"You think you can pass out on me like that? No. Boy, I'm healing you, so I can torture you more before you die. Wouldn't want a quick death, would we? But, this healing is temporary. You will start again in your room once I'm done with you."

Lucius dragged the gasping Draco, and threw him on a green, vine-like plant which had blood-red thorns. The moment Draco made contact, the tendrils of the plant wrapped around Draco, who cried out at the thorns crushing through his skin. His clothes had been long ripped to shreds, and he was left in a pair of boxers, which Lucius had charmed to not rip. The more flesh, the more pain.

Draco was being driven to insanity. But, deep down, he knew, that Lucius had failed, and was taking this out.

_And I know, I may end up, failing, too..._

Draco knew the truth. He knew that the Dark Lord was angry at Lucius Malfoy for royally "screwing up" (as Draco put it) at the ministry. Lucius had been punished with small bouts of Crucio. But not this violently.

_But I know, you were just like me_  
_With someone disappointed in you..._

Draco spit out blood, and grinned at his father, who was engraged. Adding in a few spells of Dark Magic, Lucius tormented Draco for the next twelve hours, using methods such as flipping his skin inside out, making every pore in his body bleed, and many more. He uses spells that ripped skin like paper, caused excruciating pain to Draco, and more.

1 hour...

2 hours...

3 hours...

4 hours...

5 hours...

6 hours...

7 hours...

Lucius had finished testing every device he had down there, and he looked at the mangled heap that once was his son. Rolling his eyes, he used a special spell that put Draco back together. Physically

8 hours...

9 hours...

10 hours...

Draco finally cracked at the 10th hour. Screaming himself hoarse about the bastards that Voldemort and Lucius were, he screamed, and screamed. Tears flew down his eyes, pooling around him to join his blood. Lucius relished in the sight.

11 hours...

Lucius was getting annoyed by the 16 year old's screams. Instead of merely silencing him, he used as spell that ripped Draco's vocal cards out. Instead, Draco clawed at the floor, opening and closing his mouth, and had a glassy look upon his eyes.

12 hours...

Lucius stopped at the 12th hour, deciding he was getting bored and hungry. "That will teach you," Lucius said lazily, apparating Draco back to his room. Draco's vocal cords and other permanent damage had been fixed, but blood covered every inch of him. Bruises were making Draco's skin look completely black and purple. His hair was matted, and his eyes were swollen from crying.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_  
_Become so tired, so much more aware,_  
_I'm becoming this, all I want to do,_  
_Is be more like me, and be less like you..._

Draco stopped thinking of what had happened, and continued healing himself. At this rate, he was more advanced than many healers. After an hour or so, Draco slowly reached his hand down, feeling for the torn picture. Picking up the half that contained Draco and Narcissa, he hugged it to his chest, and dozed off, tears running down his bloody cheeks.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there..._

Draco slept on, nightmares plaguing him.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be,_  
_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there..._

He hated Lucius with all his might, and subconciously vowed to kill him one day.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be..._

But, for now, the half of the picture that contained Lucius lay under the bed, in the dirt, where it belonged.

* * *

**I don't own anything by Linkin Park or JK Rowling. Just a one-shot about Draco not wanting the mark. **

**Please tell me how it was! I didn't even read over it, it was a spur of the moment!**


End file.
